Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 03
is the third episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on April 17th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on December 6th, 2017 in the United States. Plot Shortly after Valt and Rantaro are welcomed into BC Sol, the entire team proceeds to battle against team leader Free, who easily defeats them all one by one with his hand launch. Later, Kristina gets a call from Sunbat United, challenging BC Sol to a friendly match. She is told to put Rantaro and Valt into the lineup by Wakiya, the team's founder and leader. Major Events * BC Sol receives a friendly invitation to battle Sunbat United. * Free De La Hoya easily defeats everyone in BC Sol. * Valt and Rantaro learn that Wakiya is the leader of Sunbat United, and that Silas is one of the team's best Bladers. * Wakiya introduces his new Beyblade: Tempest Wyvron. Characters * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Free De La Hoya * Silas Karlisle * Wakiya Murasaki * Ataru Okinaka (Debut) * Honey Guten (Debut) * Shasa Guten (Debut) * Kit Lopez * Kristina Kuroda * Trad Vasquez * Ange Lopez (Debut) * Señor Hanami (Debut) * Ivan (Debut) * Rickson Clay (Debut) * Django Del Toro (Debut) * Stan Hamburg (Debut) Beyblades * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Beast Betromoth Infinity Press (Ivan's) * Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite (Rickson's) * Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle (Shasa's) * Dark Doomscizor Knuckle Unite (Unknown BC Sol Blader's) * Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic (Wakiya's; Debut) Featured Battles * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) = Free & Fafnir (1-0) ** Round 1: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) = Free & Fafnir (1-0) ** Round 1: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Ivan (Beast Betromoth Infinity Press) = Free & Fafnir ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Rickson Clay (Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite) = Free & Fafnir ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Shasa Guten (Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle) = Free & Fafnir ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Unknown BC Sol Blader (Unknown Bey) = Free & Fafnir ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Unknown BC Sol Blader (Dark Doomscizor Knuckle Unite) = Free & Fafnir ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) Special Moves Used Gallery Preview Episode C9umYfGV0AAXCOF.jpg Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes